falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bobby pin (Fallout 3)
|footer = A single bobby pin }} The bobby pin is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. It replaces the lock picks from Fallout and Fallout 2. Characteristics A flexible double-pronged hairpin, made of metal or plastic, normally used to hold hair in place. After the Great War its use also includes lockpicking. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * In merchants' inventories. * On the dead bodies of feral ghouls, raiders, and other enemies. * On tables inside intact houses across the Wasteland. * In first aid boxes. * In safes or other places where one has to pick the lock. They will usually be replenished if 2 or 3 have been broken. * In some cash registers. There are several cash registers in the sub-basement of the National Archives. * In Amata's room during the quests Escape! and Trouble on the Homefront. * In ant refuse piles. * Directly west of Rockbreaker's Last Gas, on top of a large cliff, there's an abandoned shack. Inside the shack there are approximately 14-20 bobby pins on the bedside table near the average locked ammunition box. * Lying next to corpses/skeletons (they look like match-stick boxes). * Inside Evergreen Mills foundry, there are several dressers, each containing 3, along with various bottles of alcohol. * In Calvert Mansion at least ten bobby pins can be found in wardrobes around the house. * In the supply plant of the steelyard there is an average locked door with 6 steel ingots inside. In front of the door, there are multiple packs with bobby pins. * On the bodies of trogs around the Pitt steelyard. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * A Crimson Caravan merchant, Blake, sells them. * They can be bought at Miguel's Pawn Shop located in New Vegas Westside. * Old Lady Gibson sells them at the Gibson scrap yard. * Located beside the Gun Runners, there is a small town where 2 bobby pins are stashed in each mailbox. * Vault 22 quarters, just search the dressers, and one will find around 5 of them. * On the dead bodies of feral ghouls and other enemies. * In some first aid boxes. * In safes or other places where one has to pick the lock. They will usually be replenished if 2 or 3 have been broken. * In some cash registers. * On some shelves inside closets. They are hard to spot, but most shelves have one or two. * Vault 3 has a large abundance of them in most first aid boxes and in the recreation area. * Inside the Goodsprings schoolhouse, on a shelf. * In Nipton Hall a box of 10 can be found on a shelf in the Mayor's office. * On the shelf inside and behind the counter of the Dino Bite gift shop (10 total). * At least 3 at Camp Golf, in one of the bedrooms of the House Resort, on top of a dresser. Notes * To avoid losing a bobby pin that is about to break, one may exit the lock pick attempt, and then go back into it. The bobby pin will be as good as new, but the lock will also be reset, meaning the same solution likely won't work. * In Fallout: New Vegas, bobby pins are harder to snap. This is because extra bobby pin HP is added to the base health of the pin based on the player's Lockpick skill. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Haarklammer es:Horquilla ru:Заколка uk:Шпилька